To Adventure!
by AlisonWonderland51
Summary: [FNaF World Universe] When BB and JJ are kidnapped, Toy Freddy puts together a team willing to go on a long journey to find them. A story of survival, friendship, and seeing how long Toy Freddy can put up with his freaking teammates.


TO ADVENTURE! – A FNaF World Story

There exists another world adjacent to ours. A colorful world, with an artificial, but peaceful feeling to it. It acts as an _afterlife_ of sorts, a haven to retreat to when one comes to the end of their lifespan. However, this afterlife is typically _not_ for human beings, but for a different sort of creature. Animatronics. When an animatronic dies, that is, broken beyond repair, their mechanical soul is transported to this place. A place that is all their own. This place that has been dubbed: "FNaF World." This FNaF World realm, while very pleasant and seeming almost _perfect_ , did not come without its problems…

"Friends!" Toy Freddy shouted out to a whole gaggle of animatronics as he ran to them. They all turned toward him, as his tone was urgent. Clearly, this was a matter of great importance.

"What is it, Freddy?" Funtime Foxy gasped. "Is something _wrong?!_ "

"Yes!" Toy Freddy replied. "BB and JJ have been _kidnapped!_ "

There then came a small sigh of relief from the animatronics, and they turned back away. "You really had me worried there, I thought something _bad_ had happened!" Withered Freddy said.

Toy Freddy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Does anyone want to go with me to _save them?_ …Anyone at all?"

There was a small bout of silence among the group of about ten or so, along with exchanging awkward reluctant glances with one another. "I'll go!" Funtime Foxy volunteered, rather enthusiastically after seeing how _helpful_ her friends were being.

"Why, _thank you_ , Funtime Foxy!" Toy Freddy said, specifically glaring at the others. "I will need at least two more!" Toy Freddy stood next to Funtime Foxy, staring in judgement at the seemingly apathetic group of animatronics that stood before them.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" the Puppet asked as he floated up to them, as he had not been with the group.

"BB and JJ were kidnapped!" Toy Freddy shouted, sounding frustrated.

"And we're going to _save them!"_ Funtime Foxy explained further. " _But_ we need two more people to come with us."

"Goodness! BB and JJ, _kidnapped_?!" the Puppet gasped. "That's terrible!"

" _I know, right?!_ " Toy Freddy shouted loud enough for everyone around him to hear.

"I'll go!" the Puppet said as he raised his hand.

"One more, guys! _Come on!_ " Toy Freddy said to the group.

More awkward and almost guilty looks were exchanged amongst the others before Withered Freddy eventually spoke up, "Uh, Bonnie'll go!" He pointed to his faceless, one-armed bunny friend.

"Huh?" Withered Bonnie asked, confused that attention was suddenly being drawn to him, as he hadn't really been paying attention to anything going on around him.

"We'll take him. Come on, let's go!" Toy Freddy said as he scurried over to pull Withered Bonnie along with them.

"Go where?" Withered Bonnie asked.

"To save BB and JJ!" Funtime Foxy reiterated.

"BB and JJ are missing?" Bonnie was deathly confused.

"Ugh, I'll explain on the way," Toy Freddy sighed.

This was nothing new. Withered Bonnie always seemed very dazed and unaware of most anything going on around him. He often sat silent, whether by himself or among a group. In short, he wasn't a preferable teammate, but nobody else appeared to want to risk their lives to save two of their friends. Withered Bonnie was as good as it got in terms of a fourth teammate, it seemed.

Thankfully, Funtime Foxy and the Puppet were useful companions. The Puppet had a great many skills, and a lot of compassion. Funtime Foxy was smarter than she looked, not to mention fast, and having an endless supply of optimism always helped keep everyone's motivation up.

Toy Freddy led them in the direction he had seen BB and JJ be taken. They walked a ways in the bright and sunny plastic valley with very little trouble. Funtime Foxy and the Puppet trotted along, holding hands, while Toy Freddy led them, and Withered Before always lagged three feet behind.

After maybe an hour of walking, they came to a gated area, guarded by two Chop N' Rolls. The four of them hid behind a nearby boulder, staying out of sight. "Great… What do we do about _them?_ " Toy Freddy asked the others.

"I think we should just bail," Withered Bonnie said, feeling defeated already. "We couldn't save five kids with ten animatronics. How are we going to save two more with just the four of us?"

" _That was the past!_ " the Puppet told Bonnie as he violently took hold of the rabbit's shoulders. "Don't focus on the past, focus on the now, Bonnie!"

"I don't know, man, when you're abandoned, shoved in a closet, have had your arm and face removed, and then you're replaced with a newer shinier version of yourself, the past tends to be super hard to not think about, you know?"

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Funtime Foxy interjected before the conversation got any more depressing. "Why don't I lure them away from their posts and distract them with my _feminine wiles!"_ She swayed her hips and swooshed her tail around, and made a disgusting kissy face to demonstrate. They all stared at her, confused and just the slightest bit uncomfortable. Foxy paused and thought a moment. "Well, I guess I could just _stab 'em_ ," she remarked, showing off her hook hand.

" _Or!_ " the Puppet interrupted. "We could just _talk_ to them! Maybe they're not our enemies! Maybe they're _not_ working for whoever it was that kidnapped BB and JJ, and they'll let us by if we just ask nicely!"

"It'll never work," Withered Bonnie commented. "When has any _guard_ we've ever come into contact with been interested in hearing about _our_ problems?"

"I hate to say this, but I kind of agree with Bonnie" Toy Freddy said. "When have those guys _ever_ been on our side?"

"Don't be such a pessimist!" Puppet told him. "I _expect_ that kind of talk from Withered Bonnie, but not you, Freddy! Have a little faith in me. I'm going to go talk it out with those guards." The Puppet floated over the boulder and headed for the gate to speak civilly with the Chop N' Rolls.

"This can only end in good things," Toy Freddy sighed. Funtime Foxy patted his back in an attempt at comforting him.

They _were_ going to peak over the boulder to see if the Puppet was making any progress, but before they even got their heads over the top, the Puppet came crashing into the side. Apparently _thrown_ over by the Chop N' Roll guards. "Puppet! Are you okay?!" Toy Freddy cried.

"I told you," Withered Bonnie said. "It doesn't matter where we are, guards are the absolute _worst._ "

"I just thought that Chop N' Rolls would be different…" Puppet whimpered as he picked himself up of the ground and rejoined the group. Luckily, he wasn't too hurt.

"Just give me the word, and I'll carve those two up into coffee tables," Funtime Foxy said, waving her hook around.

Toy Freddy stopped and sighed, before he eventually answered, "Yeah, okay. Let's go beat 'em up."

"Whoo!" Foxy cheered as she grabbed Freddy's hand and pulled him along towards the guards. The Puppet and Withered Bonnie soon followed behind.

The Chop N' Rolls lifted their axes as soon as they approached, ready to fight. Funtime Foxy quickly jumped up and slashed one of them in the chest. They tried hitting her, but Toy Freddy quickly pushed her out of the way before using Bash Jam on the both of them. It was _super effective._ Puppet didn't want to fight, but he hit them with Prize Ball at Freddy's request, and before they knew it, the guards were down and out of the way.

"So, like, anyone ever notice how they're wood cutters, but they're also _made_ of wood?" Funtime Foxy asked. "'Cause when you really think about it, that's kind of messed up, right?"

"Uh… Let's just keep going," Toy Freddy said as he walked forward through the now-open gates.

Beyond the gates was a pathway in a sparse woods that appeared to go on forever. Even so, they began to make their way down it. After about a mile or so, the Puppet floated up to Toy Freddy at the head of the group, and asked, "Freddy, I don't mean to question your leadership skills or anything, but, um… Where are we going?"

"I have a feeling I know who arranged the kidnapping of BB and JJ," Toy Freddy explained. "And I think I know _exactly_ where they're hiding."

"Who? Who do you think did it?" the Puppet inquired.

"I don't want to say just yet," Freddy told him. " _Just_ in case I'm wrong. I'd rather not worry you _too_ soon."

"You think it was Purple Guy, don't you?" Withered Bonnie bluntly asked him.

"Well, jeez, Bonnie, spoilers," Toy Freddy quipped.

"Purple Guy?!" Funtime Foxy gasped. "B-But how did _he_ get _here?_ I thought this was a world just for _us!_ "

"I don't know, how did that ghost child get here?" Toy Freddy rhetorically questioned.

"Hey!" the Puppet said. "The ghost child is here because their soul was not _completely_ freed. They're a child, so technically an innocent, but they did kill _a lot_ of night guards. So… they're staying with us for a little."

"But the Purple Guy never did anything to warrant coming here!" Funtime Foxy stated. "This is supposed to be an animatronic haven, right? As far as I know, he hasn't done a _thing_ to redeem himself. Shouldn't he be in that, you know, that other place?" She gestured to the ground.

"My best guess is that his soul was still attached to Springtrap when _he_ arrived," the Puppet answered. "And in one way or another, they were forcibly split apart."

"That… doesn't make sense," Bonnie commented.

"And why would he kidnap BB and JJ?" Funtime Foxy asked further. "What possible use could he have for them?"

"Yeah, what would he gain from it?" Withered Bonnie added. "I know he's a sadist and all, and hates kids or whatever, but they're robots. And we're all dead anyway, it's not like he can really _do_ anything to them."

"Look, guys, I-I don't know," the Puppet told them, weary of their questioning. "I'm on the same adventure you two are."

"Whether or not anything can happen to them, I'm sure it's not exactly _fun_ to spend _this_ much time with Purple Guy," Toy Freddy stated, trying to veer the conversation.

"Oh my god, tell me about it," Puppet said. "I had to spend half an hour with him once back when he worked as a security guard. That was _enough._ "

They walked further down the path, and eventually came to a river. However, the bridge that _used_ to be there had been brutally destroyed. Specifically, it looked like it had been _burned._ No doubt the work of whoever kidnapped BB and JJ. "Perfect," Toy Freddy sarcastically sighed. "Can anyone swim?"

"You're kidding, right?" Withered Bonnie asked. "We're made of metal and rock-hard plastic, we'd sink like stones. Which would be all fine and good if it was shallow, that way we could just walk across, but god knows how far this river goes down."

"Well, I _was_ kidding, but…" Toy Freddy told him.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Man, I wish BB was here," Funtime Foxy said as she looked down into the rushing water. "We could throw him in to test how deep it is."

Toy Freddy looked around the lightly wooded area for something that could possibly help them cross the river. As he surveyed the field, his eyes fell upon another Chop N' Roll (the forest was infested with them). Didn't look to be a very strong one, but would do its job just fine for what Toy Freddy had in mind.

He then examined a nearby tree, trying to get a sense of its height. Yes, it would do just fine as well. "Hey, Foxy," he called. She looked over to him. "Help me annoy this Chop N' Roll real good."

"Wait, why are you–?" the Puppet began to ask before he was quickly cut off by an excited cheer from Funtime Foxy. "Don't hurt it!" the Puppet told her.

Foxy scurried up to Toy Freddy. Freddy whispered his plan into her ear, and she promptly agreed to it. They carefully made their way over to where the Chop N' Roll was, as they didn't want to aggravate it _too_ quickly. They stopped a short distance away from it and made sure it wasn't seeing them. Toy Freddy then beamed it in the head with his microphone, which _quickly_ got its attention.

It turned to them. And while it had no way of getting that carved smile off its face, it was obviously livid. Their plan in making it mad was definitely working. It lifted both axes in the air and swiftly began rolling toward them. Toy Freddy grabbed Funtime Foxy's hand and ran toward the river as fast as he could before the Chop N' Roll got too close.

They stopped at the tree Freddy had been examining earlier. When the Chop N' Roll caught up with them, it raised an axe, about ready to slice one of them in half. Funtime Foxy grabbed Toy Freddy and stealthily rolled to the side just as the axe came down. And exactly what Toy Freddy wanted to happen happened! With just one chop, that tree went crashing down over the river. Funtime Foxy hopped on top of it and pulled Freddy up with her.

"Freddy, you're a genius!" the Puppet cheered. He grabbed Withered Bonnie's hand and pulled him over to their newly made bridge, joining Toy Freddy and Funtime Foxy in crossing the river. Luckily for them, Chop N' Rolls couldn't jump or climb very well, so it couldn't follow them across.

"Where to now, Freddy?" Funtime Foxy asked as they came to the other side of the river.

Toy Freddy went back on the path and scanned the landscape, attempting to get his bearings. He noticed a signpost at a fork in the road, or rather, the path. All the signs pointing different ways, labeled different things. After studying the signs for a few moments, he noticed that one that had been pointing to the right had very obviously been hacked off, very recently at that.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say we go right," he told the others.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Withered Bonnie whined.

"Not much, just keep going, Bonnie," Toy Freddy told him.

"We've been taking so _long_ that whoever took them has probably already done whatever unspeakable probably-mutilation-related things they wanted to do to them already," Bonnie bemoaned.

"What kind of an attitude is that?!" Funtime Foxy asked, disgusted.

"The kind you should expect from me by now," Withered Bonnie answered. The Puppet then grabbed him by his ear and dragged him along, following behind Toy Freddy as they had started up the path. "Look," Bonnie continued as he was forced along further. "All I'm saying is that one minute you're on top of the world, and then the next, boom, you're sitting faceless with one of your arms torn off in a dark closet with your handless friend. Fate isn't kind."

Not too far down this path, they came to an overly creepy forest. One that they had no choice but to go through. At first it wasn't so bad, as there was enough sunlight bleeding through the branches of the trees to light their way. But it was late in the day, and soon enough, that light slowly disappeared.

While Toy Freddy was more annoyed that it became harder to see where he was going, and Withered Bonnie was largely unfazed, the Puppet and Funtime Foxy grew nervous in the lightless woods. After hearing one little noise, the two clung to each other for safety. When Toy Freddy looked back, he noticed the pair had fallen _very_ behind.

"Pick up the pace, you two," Toy Freddy told them. "You can't be that afraid. We used to work in the dark all the time."

"Correction," Funtime Foxy said. " _I_ didn't work in the dark, _Mangle_ did."

"And when we were back at the old diner, _we_ were the ones _making_ it scary," the Puppet explained. "Something about these woods. This is like the type of forest where scarecrows hunting for wicked witches get torn apart."

" _What?_ Ugh, just… stay close to me, alright?" Toy Freddy said. "I _promise_ I won't let anything hurt you."

"They'd probably tear me apart before either of you anyway," Withered Bonnie added. "Easier target."

The Puppet and Foxy caught up to Toy Freddy, and each of them clung to one of his arms. And _just_ as they began walking again, they heard a faint stomping sound in the distance. They stopped briefly, and Funtime Foxy threw both her arms around Toy Freddy in a panic. "What was that?!" she cried out.

"I-I don't know," Toy Freddy hesitantly answered.

"Something stupid, I'm sure," Withered Bonnie said.

"Let's just keep going," Toy Freddy cautiously told them as he kept moving forward, even with Funtime Foxy's refusal to stop squeezing him.

As they walked, they occasionally heard the stomping again, and each time it sounded as if it was getting louder. While trying to keep calm, Toy Freddy couldn't help but to become a _tad_ concerned. And by this point, he had two terrified animatronics completely wrapped around him. Withered Bonnie still looked as detached and uncaring as ever, ready to embrace whatever fate would befall them.

After what felt like forever, they finally saw a parting in the trees. The way out, they were almost there! Toy Freddy, who by this point was quite spooked, grabbed Bonnie's arm and ran as fast as he could with the Puppet and Foxy still latched onto him tight.

The second they got out of the woods, Toy Freddy pushed Funtime Foxy and Puppet off and heaved a sigh of relief. "We did it!" Foxy cheered. The others joined in her delight _until_ they finally got an eyeful of who had been making that awful stomping noise this whole time.

They looked forward, and there in front of them stood _Bubba,_ the poorly stitched together _giant_ Freddy knock-off, staring back at them. "You have got to be freaking kidding me," Toy Freddy bluntly stated.

There was a tense period of silence among them, no one moved an inch. "Do… Do we fight him?" Withered Bonnie eventually asked.

"No," the Puppet answered quietly. "Let me try and talk to him." The Puppet hovered up near Bubba's face. He moved backwards, just slightly, when Bubba snapped his jaw at him. "Now, now! No need for any of that, friend!" the Puppet assured him. "I'm not here to hurt you! I just want to talk to you! I don't know what you think we're trying to do, but trust me, we'd prefer not to start any fights here. Understand?"

The Puppet and Bubba stared each other down for a moment. The Puppet trying to look as friendly as possible, while Bubba looked into his eyes with an unmoving glare. Bubba then lifted his paw. Toy Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and Withered Bonnie all silently gestured to the Puppet to _move,_ but the Puppet stood his ground (or lack thereof). "Hold on," he whispered to his friends. "I need to send the message that I am not scared of him, and he has no reason to be scared of us!"

Then Bubba, in one fluid swing of his arm, struck the Puppet causing him to go _flying_ to the other side of the field. _"Puppet!"_ Toy Freddy and Funtime Foxy cried out in unison.

"Oh, yeah, Puppet, he seems real scared of us," Withered Bonnie monotonously commented.

Freddy and Foxy sprinted over to where they saw Puppet land. It was dark out, but they had a rough idea of where they would find their friend. Withered Bonnie figured he should join the two before he became Bubba's next victim. Oddly, Bubba didn't seem terribly interested in _following_ them.

After a few minutes of searching, Funtime Foxy was the first to spot the Puppet face down and motionless on the plastic grass. "Puppet, are you okay?!" she asked frantically, turning him over. His eyes were dim, he was unconscious.

"Oh, Puppet…" Toy Freddy sighed. "Why? _Why_ did you have to try and be such a pacifist?! We are _not_ Undertale, we can't get away with that kind of crap!"

Funtime Foxy sat on the ground and cradled the Puppet's head in her arms until he came to. His eyes lit up, and he lifted himself up. "Ugh, what happened?" he groaned.

"You tried making friends with a Franken-Freddy and got punched into space," Withered Bonnie answered.

"...Huh?" the Puppet asked, still very dazed.

"Just stop trying to make friends with everything, okay?" Toy Freddy said.

Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind them. "Well, well, well, what has Bubba thrown my way this time?" it said in a smug tone. They jumped up and turned around, and there stood the feared, the dreaded, the _Purple Guy._ Next to him were BB and JJ, tied up together, barely able to move at all.

"Freddy, help us!" BB called out.

"Please!" JJ pleaded. "We've been tied together like this for like, twelve hours! And all this guy ever talks about is morbid crap!"

"Quiet, you!" Purple Guy snapped at JJ.

"Purple Guy, just as I suspected," Toy Freddy said in a grim tone.

"As well you should have!" Purple Guy responded. "Who else do you know around here who would do such a thing?"

"You mean torture BB?" Freddy asked. "...You know what, I'm not going to answer that."

"Let's see who we have here," Purple Guy said as he moseyed on over to them. "Toy Freddy! Nice to see you again! Last time we saw each other, I had you completely convinced that that Jeremy kid was me. Hilarious! How much you wanna bet he's _still_ seeing a therapist about it?"

Toy Freddy just glared, not even dignifying Purple Guy's cruel tease with a response. Purple Guy looked down the line, and came to Withered Bonnie.

"Oh, yes, Bonnie, I remember you," he said to him. "Locked in the back room, gutted for parts. I sure hope the Toys here appreciate that arm you donated!"

Withered Bonnie didn't reply either. Not because he was insulted, but because nothing the Purple Guy said was technically wrong, and he didn't feel it really needed arguing.

"Ah, yes, Toy Foxy," Purple Guy said as his eyes fell upon the robotic vixen.

"That's _Funtime_ Foxy, you psycho!" she yelled at him.

"Come on, man," Toy Freddy said to the Purple Guy. "Don't knock around Foxy! What'd she ever do to you?"

Purple Guy turned his attention back to Foxy. "Wait, you're a 'she'?" he asked, surprised. "Holy hell, I totally thought you were a dude this whole time."

"Well, I mean, I'm a robot, so technically I'm sexless," Funtime Foxy explained. "But, like, I have a coded gender, which I always assumed was female, so that's what I go with. You know, h-honestly, it's best just to not even get into it right now."

"Irregardless!" Purple Guy said, trying to get back on track.

"Ew," Toy Freddy said.

" _Sorry_ , regardless," the Purple Guy corrected himself, annoyed. "I was _going_ to say, 'I'm surprised you stuck around for your adventure, when you couldn't even stick around Kid's Cove for two days,' but it's just been ruined now. Anyway, _the Puppet!_ " He leisurely made his way over to the Puppet, who was just dreading this spiel.

The Puppet sighed. _"What?"_

"Look at you," the Purple Guy said. He turned and walked along the group again as he spoke. "Let me tell you all something about your good friend here. None of the employees liked him. Said he was 'too scary' for a children's restaurant. 'Specially to anyone who was _cursed_ with having to work the night shift. And if you saw him peeking out of his box in the camera, sometimes, that puppet, he looks right at you. Right into your eyes. You know the thing about the Puppet, he's got... lifeless eyes, black eyes, like a _doll's_ eyes. When he jumps out at you, he doesn't seem to be livin'. Until he's inches from your face, and those black eyes begin to glow white. And now… look at yourself. I've seen _kittens_ more threatening than you."

"Stop wasting our time!" Funtime Foxy shouted at him."And stop your _pitiful_ attempts at insulting us! Now, instead of telling us about ourselves, I have something I'd like to know about _you._ "

Purple Guy looked at Foxy for a moment, his white eyes digging into her. "Alright," he said. "You may asked your question."

"How did you get to this world?" Foxy asked.

"No idea!" Purple Guy admitted. "Either my soul was transported here with Springtrap, or the universe deemed this the perfect _Hell_ for me. I'd put my money on the latter, but I can't know for sure. What I _do know_ is that if you don't _pay up_ right now, these two are going to get it!"

Puppet and Funtime Foxy gasped in horror, while Withered Bonnie and Toy Freddy stared at him, confused. "Ransom? Really?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Well, _yeah,_ what else am I supposed to do with them?" Purple Guy questioned back. "Of course I'm gonna hold 'em for ransom!"

"We don't have any money," Withered Bonnie informed him.

"Yeah, you didn't say anything about a ransom when you got one of your goons to kidnap them," Toy Freddy explained.

"Can I just kill him?" Funtime Foxy asked Freddy waving her hook. She went ignored.

"Yeah, how were we supposed to know to bring money?" Withered Bonnie asked.

"How much do you want?" the Puppet inquired.

"Uh, how's 35,000 sound?" Purple Guy answered.

"We don't have that kind of money!" Toy Freddy cried. "And don't think we're going back for it. This was a ten hour hike, and it's like 11 at night!"

"I've got a 5 on me," Withered Bonnie told them as he counted his pocket change.

"You're kidding!" Purple Guy yelled at them. "You really didn't think I'd kidnap two kids and then _not_ ask for money?!"

"Well, you've never done it before!" Toy Freddy yelled back. "Normally you just come on in with your damn knife and your dumb smile and just go around stabbin' kids just for the hell of it! I don't know why you do anything, man! Why did you expect me to now?!"

"See, now, if you had asked Springtrap, _he_ would've known what I was doing!" Purple Guy said. "Springtrap's the only one who gets me…"

"Well, we _didn't_ ask him, did we?!" the Puppet snapped.

"Yeah, like, literally no one likes that guy," Withered Bonnie added. "Except Spring Bonnie, but he likes literally everyone."

"Please let me kill him," Funtime Foxy begged.

"And you know what else?!" the Puppet continued in the angriest tone any of them had ever heard out of him. "This whole adventure, I've been wanting to just be nice to people and talk it out instead of fighting. And now that I see you again, and remember what you did, and see what you're doing now, I've realized, there are a select few people in this world who don't _deserve_ my kindness!" He then turned to Funtime Foxy. "Foxy!"

"Yes?!" Foxy asked, excitedly.

"Go kill him," the Puppet answered.

"Wait, _what?!_ " Purple Guy screamed.

"Man, that sure was a great adventure!" Funtime Foxy commented as she held the hands of both BB and JJ as they trotted down the path leading home.

"Thanks for saving us, guys!" BB said, gratefully.

"No problem, kids!" The Puppet gave them a thumbs up.

"So, what have you all _learned_ from this adventure of ours?" Toy Freddy asked his friends.

"Violence is always the answer!" Funtime Foxy replied.

"People don't deserve your mercy!" the Puppet said.

"The only point of living is dying," Withered Bonnie added.

"You know what, let's pretend today never happened," Toy Freddy said.

THE END


End file.
